Dream of a Crimson Moon
by Akatsuki002302
Summary: This is a dream that I had one night, and It was so beautiful that i woke up with tears running down my face... Kinda sad, but whatever. I hope you like it!


The air was cold as the moon shone brightly through the rows of trees that lined the dirt path and everywhere in between. As a young man walked through them, wandering aimlessly in the presence of its rays, he touched the trees with a gentle hand; making his way back to the path, for even though the moon was pale blue that lit the way it was still dark to his eyes. His dark, navy hair whisked past his deep violet eyes when the wind swept a warm breeze across his face and he closed his eyes in comfort. This feeling of fullness and trust came form the trees that surrounded him, seeing as he couldn't find his own way back, almost acting as if protecting him in some sort of manner. He let out a forgiving sigh and followed the wind which led him straight to the dirt pathway. He smiled, grateful for finding his way after so long that he began to walk with confidence, until the wolf appeared. It's beautiful glow of pure white, like that of snow, and strikingly golden eyes that held him still, unable to look away from the hold on his heart through her gaze.

"The moon is calling for us, but you must make haste. This one cannot guide you for much further for the moon is turning red," she spoke with a clear voice which seemed to echo lightly, as her eyes gave him a hint of warning to them.

"Where can I go?"

"You will follow the wind, for it doesn't lead those who follow astray; The moon is nothing but a trickster in the eyes of humans."

"Why do I have to follow the wind if the moon calls me? What about you?"

"I have my own reasons for not wanting to find what you seek...Answers. Everything solves itself, one way or another...good with the evil...life with death... It's all the same, Lunar."

To his ears, his name was not heard, and yet, he could see her lips move to the motion of his name. He looked at her with a trusting smile and said, "Thank you...Will we ever see each other again?"

"Only if you find what's right for you..."

She disappeared into the night without a trace or sound. he looked for her body, but could only hear her song of sadness. A tear was brought to his eye as he listened while the wind swept her sorrow throughout the lands, and he followed the wind that was carrying the song away with him. As the wind died, her song couldn't be heard and he stopped pondering of what she had meant by the moon being a trickster, for he was able to be patient with her decision. The wind lightly picked up his hair and faced north, towards the moon. While he looked on, his mind began to wander off with the brilliance of the stars. He could only imagine what paradise was like.

As the wind carried on, so did the moon, alluding him from its trail of sorrow and bitterness which the wolf told him to follow. Her striking golden eyes came to mind in an instant, knocking him out of his trance like state as he looked around at his surroundings. Suddenly and without warning, a large, black raven shrieked its cries out at the young man, "Where do you find that the wind takes you? Towards the light of the moon?!"

"I'm not too sure... I lost may way again..."

He laughed as he landed on the tree, saying to the young man, "You are with the wolf, no? What does she know? A 'messenger of death' surely has no point in what your say living would be, correct?"

He looked away, thinking for a moment and knowing it to be true and replied, "I never thought of it like that... But the wolf, she sings her sorrow to the moon. Surely nothing good comes of it-"

"Fool! Only the moon brings happiness to those who want it... She, no, she has every right to sing to the moon; hoping that her sorrow and pain will be gathered by her powers alone...for her pack is gone. Are you gone? Do you cease to exist?" His dark, black eyes glared at him with a burning passion, hoping that his words would reach.

He looked up and said, "Raven... I must follow the wind, just as the wolf said... But, the moon looks more promising than the wind... What should I do?"

"Follow my happiness, and you will find yourself in happiness of the moon," he said as he took flight, leading Lunar to the moon.

He followed, knowing full well of his mistake, but the raven's happiness overwhelmed him, leading him faster and faster until he ran with a burning light set out for the world. That's when the raven struck down on his back, tearing the flesh with his beak and laughing madly. Talons thick of blood clawed at his back and said to him before loosing consciousness, "Only death will take you to the moon, child!"

Lunar now found himself surrounded by darkness; his body cold with fear and hate as whispers of the night clouded his senses of sight and of sound a like. A gentle warmth touched his mind as a small light appeared from the darkness. The enchanted voice called to him, making him follow without question this time.

He opened his eyes to see that he was in the light on the soft ground of what felt like air and clouds. His vision permanently blurred from the wrong, making his motions look as if time were slowed down, though he moved at normal speed when he stood up. he looked through his new eyes and was in awe of the great structure that was before him. The beautiful white walls seem to glow with a pale, blue light as they lit the way for him to follow blindly. Searching for his way out, a room of white flowers that bloomed under the full moon hung and grew from every which way he could imagine and their glow was even more beautiful than that of the moon's. The scent was calming to him as he felt drawn towards them as the flowers hung from above him and all along the walls like a garden.

At the end of the room, a single painting hung by the window was completely visible to him. It's dark appearance closed him in and pulled his forwards. The scarlet and dark garnets of velvet covered the shape of a rose, which was ultimately black with the tints and shades of red in between. The emerald thorns

grew wildly, as did the flowers that surrounded him and seemed to hold a meaning. Out of the corner of his eye, a figure moved, but when he turned to look nothing was there. he continued to look at the painting when the figure drew closer to him, almost fascinated by him and to his left was a maiden in a light shade of a rosy-pink with ribbons and white lace wrapped around her beautiful body which held no flaws. Her long, brown hair held gorgeous curls, along with a single flower from the garden and her eyes were such a wonder, that the pools of brown seemed to suck him in like a wolf's eye. Her smile was none the less charming and over all warming to his heart in this dark place and as she spoke, her words echoed like a chime.

"What is it that you're doing here?"

"I've seemed to be lost... can you help me?"

She looked away from him, looking down into the palm of her hands at the flower she held and said, "Aren't they beautiful? They bloom under the full moon, just as they did many years ago...but they're beginning to wilt and die, for the moon will turn red. Then, I will die too."

"No, you can't-"

"Be still... This one can't bare to hear you cry, Lunar."

Her hand was soft and gentle against his face, but when she whispered his name it wasn't audible to his ears. He strained for the words to be uttered just once, but no luck as the longing wasn't enough. She gave him a light smile and said to him with a sad tone of voice, "Why didn't you listen to her?"

"Who?" he cried, looking down at the ground.

"Did my words not reach you as the crow's did?" She said into the wind as her appearance faded away with the sorrow of the wolf.

His eyes grew wide with fear as the wolf's song was silenced with the falling of petals under the light of the scarlet moon. As he looked to the left again to face the strange woman, a mirror was held and in place of the torn flesh on his back was a pair of transparent wings which shone with the glory of the full moon. As the crimson light pierce them, they shattered piece by piece and he fell into the darkness, watching as the white petals followed, surrounding him with a presence of pureness. He closed his eyes, preparing himself, for the fall to never end.


End file.
